second stry intro
by falhas
Summary: Assalamu alaikum tis is my second stry intro read it tell hw is it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys tis is my second stry don't confuse i'm not post my first stry but I already finish my written of 10 chapters in my 1stry insha allah I post it.I like to write 2 stry chapters so guys give ur suggestions .my second stry description below read it and say hw is it?main character boy is sachin and girl is ***** guess whose tis?I don't knw hw start the chap first after marriage r before marriage.

Description:

Muskaan,daya love each other but not confress the love. Sachin love someone she also love him but he marry muskaan. the night of wedding she go to see daya but daya n't cme only he send one letter to her she read it then sadly return to her marriage. No one know the past love of sachin,only Freddy know that. Sachin not happy in his marriage life,muskaan also. Both of them never want to forget the past love .both of them live with the past love memories .Both of them not share the past love to one another.I knw u hve many questions in ur mind..

why sachin married muskaan?

Who is sachin past lover?

Why sachin ex lover go to marry ex lover bro?

If sachin come to knw his ex lover going to marry his bro wt happen nxt?

Sachin bro cme to knw the past love of his bro wt happen nxt?

Y daya not cme to meet muskaan?

What letter is tis?

I include all cid members especially abhjeet tarika ,rajat,shreya,dushu,kevin,new guy rehaan.


	2. Different sachvi story

Hi guys Assalamu alaikum Thnks for your review. Let's I cme to the point I put some change in the my second stry intro description.I replace daya,muskaan pair because some my friends ask me to write dareya so I change the pair(especially blair64).I written in description kevin going on marry purvi but I change the concept now kevin didn't confress the love to purvi. No one know that. Kevi lovers don't angry on me. Sachvi fans I'm busy with another kevi story so I have no time to write tis stry as a many chapters so I decide to write differently tis is my first try so guys any mistakes forgive me...

So let cme to the story

Shreya,purvi are acp daughters. Shreya is elder sister. In a time of purvi,shreya childhood some criminals try to kill acp family. Some criminals killed his wife and try to kill his daughters also so he decide to keep the daughters far away from him for her's safety. So he send his daughters to his father house. Acp sometimes go to see her's daughter but not stay with us. In cid team no one know acp have two daughters. He did not tell the truth to anyone.

After some years

Purvi studied final year in college,shreya already finished her studies so she decide to stay with her father. She asked the decision to her father. Acp first ignore it then he accept her decision. Acp tell some conditions to her. She agree the conditions.(condition is she stay with him only six month. After 6months she again go to her grand father house. That the time of stay she don't tell to anyone about her father).

Shreya cme to stay with her father. She like to join cid (6month only).That time acp send sachin to secret mission for 6month(so guys sachin not know about shreya).sachin go to his mission. After shreya joined cid. She easily mingled with others. Shreya and daya love each other but not confress the feeling to each other,no one know that except abhjeet. Acp happily stay with his daughter. She also happy for it.

After 6months acp send again shreya to his grand father house. She also agreed. She resigned the job and go to her grand father house. she is sad to leave daya but she not want to hurt her dad so she go back.

After complete the mission sachin joined cid again. Sachin mother search the girl for his marriage.

Sachin mother see purvi,shreya in her friend daughter marriage. Sachin mother likes purvi so she decide to purvi marry with her elder son(sachin).Sachin mother ask the proposal to purvi grand maa. Purvi grand maa refused because purvi is studied, and then purvi grand maa tell about shreya to her.

So sachin mom fixed the sachin marriage with shreya.

Shreya not like it because she is love with daya. purvi don't know her sister love with daya. Finally shreya accept the proposal(main reason is daya not confress his love to her so she decide to move on).

Sachin mother ask shreya pic to her dadi,at a same time purvi grand maa send purvi pic to someone,both covers are changed.(if u understand what I say).

Sachin mom tell about the proposal to sachin. Sachin refused the Proposal (because he is love with purvi).

Sachin mom said to him just one time you see the girl. If u don't like the girl I cancel the proposal. Sachin agreed so sachin mom give the pic to sachin.

Sachin see the pic he is vry happy and say yes to her mom(Pic is purvi). sachin mother tell to him about shreya. Sachin wrongly consider purvi is shreya(because he don't know the real name of purvi)  
He vry hpy because he get his lover has a wife.

FLASH BACK...

Sachin and whole cid team going to picnic for 1week. At the same time purvi also cme to the same place with her friends.

Sachin saw her and falling in love with her. Purvi first avoid him later she started to love him.

Both of them confress the love.

Freddy only know the love of sachvi.

Last day of picnic she get call from home so she decided to leave to home. So she wrote one letter to him.

Letter contain y she going to home,her email address (pari33 ...com)

Both of them stay in same hotel so she give the letter to room boy and ask to give to sachin. she leave.

After room boy give the letter to sachin. Sachin read it and he consider pari is her Nick name.

He send email to her she also reply to him. Both of them not put real name in emails.

Flash back end...

Sachin send emails to her.

Purvi is busy with her sister marriage preparation so she decided to cannot check the mails for 1week.

In engagement day purvi hve exams so she go to clg.

Sachin and whole family also cid team cme to shreya house.

All are shocked and happy to see shreya. Shreya also happy to see the team. Sachin,freddy are shocked finally both of them realise the truth and he decide to cancel the engagement.

Freddy console him. Sachin finally decided to engage shreya for his mother happiness.

Engagement finish...

In other side purvi met kevin in exam. Both of them fight each other then form become good friends.

In the night of sachin shreya marriage...

kevin is sachin younger brother.

After the exam finish kevin,purvi both of them cme to marriage. Both of them happy to know we going to be a relation.

Same time daya call shreya to somewhere. Shreya informed to aunty. Aunty allow shreya to go.

Shreya wait sometimes but daya not cme. He send only one letter to her. She open it and start read.

Shreya read it and sadly return to her marriage.

Shreya cme to the marriage. She was shocked to see purvi in bridal dress,she wearing mangalsuthra in her neck,sindoor in forehead.

Purvi tell about what happened here for her absence. Finally aunty convinced her. Aunty say to shreya nobody know the marriage of Purvi. you also forget it. We do it for family respect.

Shreya finally ready go to sachin house as his wife.

Purvi change the dress and give the bridal dress,mangalsuthra to shreya. Shreya wear it.

Sachin,shreya and other members go to sachin house.

Sachin,shreya don't forget the past love. Shreya is worried about the fake marriage. Sachin told to shreya he want some time to take relationship. She also agree.

After few days,  
Sachin saw purvi in bureau he is shocked. She is hpy to see sachin(guys she don't know his marriage ).

Purvi,kevin newly joined the cid. Purvi hve no time to speak him.

At the evening

sachin,shreya reception

Purvi cme to know sachin is her jiju(sister husband). She is shocked then she understand the situation. She happy to knw sachin is her husband later she decide to go away from sachin because of her sister life.

In the same time acp reveal the truth(purvi,shreya is his daughters)all r shocked but one know that(daya)

Flashback:

Daya know the truth before the marriage of shreya. At marriage night daya come to confress the love to shreya in the way daya saw acp with shreya grand father. Daya go near of us but he stop hear the shreya name and watch the conversation.

Acp told to her father,shreya is his daughter,he want to marry her soon I have heart attack so I don't know when I leave the world.

Daya hear it he is shocked and have tear in his eyes. So he decide to not confress the feeling to shreya he not go to see shreya but he send one letter to her.  
(After u know)

All are happy to know purvi,shreya are acp daughters.

After the reception Acp,purvi live in acp home, shreya in sachin home.

In bureau sachin try to talk to purvi many times she always ignore him.

In the time kevin start to love purvi. At a same time a new guy joined cid his name is dushyant. Dushu is Kevin college friend.

Dushu,purvi is childhood friends so he is very close to purvi,purvi also very close to him this make sachin jealous.

One day,dushu find the truth of sachvi marriage. He questioned about tis she told the whole story. Dushu tell to her don't play with his love.

Later he also convinced.

One day she get call from unknown person ask her to come somewhere. She was so tensed abhjeet notice tis.

Purvi asked dushu about the unknown call. Both of them asked 1hour permission to acp,acp give the permission. Purvi searched something in her bag some pic fall down she cannot notice the pic both of them go to the unknown person told place.

Abhjeet take and see the pic he is confused why she kept the sachin marriage pic into her bag?where she go now?something wrong?

That time tarika cme to bureau for some work. Tarika notice the pic of abhjeet hand she see only girl bride says purvi pic.

Abhjeet asked is not purvi it's shreya pic. Tarika asked again she is my friend I know her very well she is purvi n't shreya.

Abhjeet questioned curiously how you surely tell that?

Tarika says see the ring in her hand.

Abhjeet see the ring and asked may be purvi gave the ring to shreya.

Tarika angrily say no way she cannot give the ring to anyone except shreya. She always wear it in her hand(because of her mother memories in it).

Abhjeet show the full pic to her and say see tis is sachin shreya marriage pic.

Tarika is shocked and say no way I say tis pic is 100% purvi.i'm sure abhjeet.

Oh my god so sachin marry purvi n't shreya. Abhjeet confused how I tell about this to sachin. Both of them so tensed and heard someone voice so abhjeet turned and shocked to see him.

Its sachin,kevin,Freddy,daya are already hear the whole conversation. Daya is over shocked(guys u knw he love her).Daya is happy to hear sachin marry purvi not shreya but he sad about sachin state.

Sachin asked what is this sir. Abhjeet try to calm him but it is no use. Sachin forcely pouncing the table with his hand,hand is injured but he not care about tis.

Abhjeet give the pic to sachin. Sachin see the pic and realised it's purvi(sachin already know about the ring once upon a time purvi told about the ring and her mother memories to him)

Freddy asked sachin why are you worried sachin?you are a luckiest person in tis world. God didn't want to separate both of you so god make ur lover as your wife.

All are asked to hear that. Abhjeet angrily asked Freddy what you tell Freddy?sachin get her lover as a wife what you cme to tell?

Freddy tell the love story of sachvi. All r shocked no one unaware of it. Kevin is hell shocked.(guys kevin love purvi).

Sachin cryingly tell to freddy how you tell iam a luckiest person in the world. I'm the most Un luckiest person...  
I love her she also love me. She marry me but she hide the truth to me. Damn it.I love her more than to me why she do this to me?I never forgive her.I want answer from her she play with my love and he cried loudly.

All are console him. Abhjeet try to call purvi but her phone is switch off. So he try to dushu phone someone pick it and throw the phone but the phone is now online. Abhjeet put the phone call in speaker all are hear the slaping sound,purvi voice and some other voice then call is cut. All are shocked

Abhjeet asked I think purvi,dushu in danger. He asked to rajat trace the dushu number location. Abhjeet asked to sachin don't worry nothing wrong happened to purvi

After some minutes all are reach the spot.

Some minutes ago Purvi,dushu reached the place. Some groons captured purvi and dushu. Both of them try to free herself/himself but not use. Someone cme to slap dushu.

Now all cid team arrived the spot all are hide in some distance place and see what going on. Abhjeet informed to acp purvi is in danger he not tell about sachvi marriage.

purvi,dushu shocked to see the person and say you?

The man say yes sweetheart me.

Dushu asked the man,rehaan you?

The man asked yes iam.

Purvi angrily asked why you call me to here?

Rehaan smilingly asked because of love.

Purvi asked angrily what?

Rehaan asked yes sweet heart are you remember me?I cme to propose my love to you in last day of school.I search whole school iam unable to find you that time i'm very sad but after I cme to know ur college address.I come to meet you I heard you going to attend your sister marriage. So I come to meet you in marriage that time u already married sachin.I know what you think how I know you married to sachin right?its all your ring indicate you to me. That time I shocked and I ready to kill sachin but I realize the truth so I gone. Now i'm back I have no time.I want to marry u if u marry me?

Acp,shreya reach the spot and see the scenario.

Purvi asked angrily are you mad?i'm already married. How you tell to me like this?

Acp,shreya shocked.

Rehaan harshly I know you are married no one know that you are married with sachin. By the way darling you don't forget you are mine.

Sachin anger raise in peak,he try to go forward but abhjeet hold his hand.

Purvi angrily I know no one know my marriage but still he is my husband.I love sachin more than to me got it.I never love you...my love is only sachin...I love him...he is my husband...he is my life.

Sachin hear the purvi words it's make tears in his eyes. Acp not believe his ears what his daughter said.

Rehaan angry increase so he goes near her and slap her.

All are shocked

Rehaan asked to purvi no you are mine only. God give you specially to me.i'm not want to lose you understand me darling.

Dushu to rehaan how dare you?how you talk like this to her?she not love you she love sachin only got it.

Rehaan slapped dushu blood cme from his lips. Purvi saw that and say stop it this nonsense. What you want?why you do this to me?

Rehaan asked i want you say yes I release him.

purvi say why you not understand me he is my husband. How can I love you?

Rehaan say so k after the death of sachin u like me r not?

She is shocked. Tears rolling down her from say what rubbish?why you want to kill him?

Rehaan asked because I want you.

Purvi slapped him I never love you.I love only u want to kill sachin first kill me.

Rehaan again try to slap her sachin cme behind to purvi and fight with him. All cid team joined the fight finally cid win. Rehaan took the gun to shot sachin. Purvi notice tis she cme behind to sachin she got bullet in his stomach. She said to sachin sorry sachin I love you...she fell unconscious in sachin lap. rajat took rehaan to bureau. All other officers go to hospital. Sachin sat outside of O.T. He is continuously cried all are try to console.

Acp in hell shock unable to believe what happened to her daughter. Abhjeet tell the whole stry to acp. Acp schold shreya you are the reason of your sisters is cried and tell all to her father except daya love and letter of daya.

Abhjeet confusingly shockingly looked daya. Daya cme front to acp and say sorry. Acp angrily looked him and asked why you hide your love to me daya?if you tell me I agreed tis because I consider you also one of my son. Daya asked the incident to acp.(I means daya hear acp talking with his father.u remember). shreya understand why daya not cme to meet her and y he send letter to her?tears rolling down to her eyes(letter contain the truth of acp heart attack).acp understand tis(I means still shreya love daya).he consoled her and remove the tears and go near to daya and ask if still you love my daughter r n't?

Daya replied yes but said not but if u want to marry her?daya silently stand and then say slowly yes. Acp asked after the purvi discharge we select one good day for your marriage. He smiled and hugged him. All are happy for this except abhjeet is happy but some sad(because his close friend hide his love to him).all are happily hugged daya. Daya cme to abhjeet,abhjeet turn his face to other side daya apologize to him. He accept and hugged his buddy.

Some voice cme so all are turn back to see whose the voice. All are shocked it's sachin parents. Sachin parents hear all the whole conversation. Sachin father angrily schold acp and his daughters why all are play with my son life. Acp told the whole story and say apologize to him. Sachin father not agreed sachin mother try to console him. He apologize to sachin parents and to father. Sachin father finally convinced.

Sachin mother go near to sachin. Sachin hugged her and starts crying she consoled her son. After some minutes,doctor cme out from O.T sachin immediately get up and go near to doctor and asked how is purvi. Docter told purvi is fine don't worry. Sachin asked I want to meet Purvi. Docter say some minutes wait I shift her to room then he go to meet her. Sachin ask thanks to him.

After some minutes purvi shift to room. Sachin firstly go to see purvi. Sachin see her cryingly and go near to her. Purvi also looked sachin. Both of them hugged each other and sachin wiped her tears and asked why you did this to me?purvi say sorry and apologize to him sachin forgive her. She smiled and he kissed her forehead. All are coughed immediately both of them separate and blushed. Sachin parents cme near to her. Purvi asked apologize to his parents. Sachin mother was very happy because she first want purvi to marry sachin now she get purvi as daughter in law.

Shreya give the mangalsuthra to sachin and ask to wear to purvi. Sachin wear the mangalsutra in her neck. Sachin mother give the sindoor to sachin. Sachin put sindoor to her forehead. Tears rolling down from purvi eyes,sachin wiped her tears. purvi hugged him he kissed her forehead. All are clapped to us.

After few days purvi discharged in hospital and start her new life with her love...

After someday dareya and abhrika married both of them start the new life happily...

Acp very happy to see her daughters life happy...

Kevin first sad to know his brother love with purvi after he realize the fact then he try to forget purvi and moving on to start new life(guys first love is never forgettable one).

****** HAPPY END******

So guys how is my story are you enjoy it or not...tell me into your reviews...Insha allah I see all of you in my another story...bye tc salam. Rajreya fans don't worry I try to write rajreya stry...i'm vry confused to write title so i'm n't write title name.I only put sachvi story.


End file.
